yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 8 Episode 5: Raiden is your name
xXAyperosXx: Ayperos looks over everyone. "Please... don't kneel to me." They don't listen, Ayperos doesn't like this at all, not only has the darkness been washed away from him, but he remembers everything thats happened to him, as well as his nice, personality. he then looks at his hands as they start to turn to water. He starts to feek out a bit and soon his body is completly turned into water and is sucked into a stream not far from were he stood. His body travel through the stream all the way to a dence forest were Keyth and Ginsei are.. The water that wa his body spashes up on the peir and from the feet up Ayperos is formed back together standing there looking around. He looks at his hands as the water forms back to skin.. "Well, that was a really strange feeling.." He looked at his reflection in the water and kind of jumped a bit, for his reflection wasn't him at all, but the dragon from the vision. He then looked over and could see Keyth and Ginsei. He wouldn't speak, but just look seeing that they prolly would have seen him form out of the water. But they seemed to be beating the crap outa some people. But instead of helping he just stood back and watch, his hands behind his back as his ice blue eyes started to glow bright. Sezomaru: Ginsei shook his head slightly, ignoring Keyth’s comment about looking prettier than usual. “You look more like a dog.” Ginsei glanced up, noticing two flying objects above their heads before two men dropped down in front of them. They both looked like samurai, one in blue armor and one in white armor. Ginsei glanced at Keyth as he spoke about some sort of emperor having tricks up his sleeve before telling the guys that he was the one they were looking for if they were looking for an Oni. Ginsei shook his head slightly, sighing as the two men informed Keyth that Ginsei was an Oni himself. Ginsei slowly drew Yuuyaiba as Keyth gave his speech about working together, silently turning his body to the side to face the men while gripping the hilt of his blade. A voice suddenly rang out as an elderly man rushed forward and took both their blades. “Wha-“ Ginsei wasn’t able to finish his sentence as he was launched backwards with Keyth as this short old man released this overly powerful chi. He slid backwards in a crouch as he watched the old guy slash the two men down, reducing them to puddles of blood before falling over, passed out in his drunken state. “I see that…” Ginsei responded to Keyth as he walked over and grabbed his own blade, picking it up. “I guess we’ve got no choice but to go together. I’m not happy about finding you either.” He sighed as he looked around. As Keyth began walking Ginsei shook his head slightly, walking with him. They seemed to walk for a long while before the scenery began to change. It had just been bright and sunny but now… The sky had darkened and the trees looked black with white cherry blossoms. “This place is weird…” “It’s called Samurai’s Crossing… The place where swordsmen walk and the place where swordsmen fall.” Two figures walked out from behind a grouping of trees, both of them looking like Samurai similar to the two back in the field. One was wearing black while the other was wearing green. ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0HtHILi-jOY)) “Tch…” Ginsei looked at them, drawing Yuuyaiba swiftly in sync with the other two swordsmen in front of them. “Looks like we’ll still have to turn this world upside down… Let’s go…” Ginsei charged forward just as the man in black did. He leaped into the air swinging his blade down vertically towards Ginsei who parried the strike with a horizontal slash above his head. The two suddenly erupted into a flurry of slashes, each one connecting with loud “TINGS” and “SHINGS” The man’s feet finally landed on the ground after about ten seconds, breaking the flurry for only a split second before the two went right back into it. Ginsei’s aura erupted around him as the other man’s did. The two were completely in sync, not a single hit landing despite their arms practically being blurs. The only thing able to be seen were the flickers of sparks from blade hitting blade at these intense speeds. Ginsei’s face was completely focused just as his opponent’s was. Suddenly the two clashed with a loud resounding “PIINNGGG!” ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=37BACH99aEc))They glared into each other’s eyes for a second as their blades trembled from the intensity of the clash. Ginsei made the first move sliding back with his left foot before lowering his blade, thrusting it forward in a stab towards his opponent’s stomach. The man leaped backwards, dodging the slash easy before leaping forward, twirling his body like a whirlwind, slashing his blade with each spin. Ginsei raised his blade, moving it with the flow of the man’s spinning, blocking each slash. As the man’s feet touched the ground Ginsei would spin to the right, slashing viciously at the man, using his Hisomutou (Hidden Strike) technique. The man blocked the swing, not realizing what was about to hit him. He suddenly went sliding backwards as a deep gash made its way across his body, blood launching off to the right only to splatter against a tree. The man smirked, shaking his head some. “Just what I’d expect from an O-“His sentence was cut off. Ginsei had raised his left hand as the man had started to speak. His purple aura swirled around it viciously as the purple horned snake launched out with an intense speed, ripping the man’s head from his body, causing it to drop, lifeless and leaking blood. Ginsei lowered his left hand to the level of his side though he kept it outstretched, turning his palm to face the sky. A grin slid across his face. “Looks like they aren’t the only ones with more power…” He glanced up to see how Keyth had been fairing in his own fight. Susumuyo: (( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=72tE2SIHVpo ))Fumiko wandered down the road for awhile and came across a village. A little one, about the size of a farmer's market back in the city. She looked around and all the villagers gave her strange looks. She wasn't wearing anything weird. Did she smell bad? Fumiko smelled herself. She smelled like girl sweat; that was normal. She was apporached by a few kids and they pulled on her kimono slightly, holding up some daises to her. She smiled and took them, bending down and looking them all in the eye. "Could you tell me where I am?" She asked, the kids told her and then pointed to a temple. She patted each of their heads and then walked past them, walking up to the temple. Fumiko went inside the doors and a priest smiled at her, "Welcome to Kiashi Temple, how can we help you, m'lady?" He asked polietly. She bowed and looked around, "I just need to know where this is. I'm in a sort, lost and seperated from my group, can you help me?" She replied. The priest walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "You are in good company. Come; let me take you to the back," he said, guiding her past the rice papers and into a hallway. He opened a sliding door for her and inside was the shrine of Uzume, the Goddess of Mirth and Revelry. Fumiko went up to the statue against the wall and gasped, "That's the woman I saw today! She brought me here-" Fumiko cried, turning tot he priest. He was on his knees, bowing to her. Fumiko looked at him, confused, "Why are you bowing, priest?" she asked. The priest sat up and smiled, "I feel the aura of mirth coming from you, and so did those boys. This village's structure is built around the Goddess Uzume; she is our source of happiness, and she delivers in turn," he said. He extended an old finger towards her and chuckled, "She has chosen you, Fumiko." Fumiko gasped and then a soft giggle filled the room. Fumiko saw pink and blue and purple clouds around her and then sprakles, as figures danced around her. Uzume stepped infront of her and she smiled, "See? I told you, you'd find out." She handed her a box and nodded, "I want you to have that. You're the perfect fit for me, carry on my soul and guide our people with an air of happiness." Fumiko took the box and Uzume flew into Fumiko's body, the colors also being absorbed into her body and then everything went away and she saw the priest holding a mirror. She looked into it and her eyes had turned into the color of purple crystals and her skin turned porceline color, and all over her joints there were swirls of blue. She tried rubbing them off, but to no avail. She smiled and nodded to the priest, opening the box and inside two plain fans with blue swirls on them as well. She closed the box and put the two fans ontop. The priest ran out and then brought back some clothes for her. Fumiko changed into a red kimono with a long train in the back, and long silk sleeves. She tucked the two fans into her obi and then brushed her hair with the help of two temple aids. For the rest of the day, she did odd jobs around the village, and helped out everyone she could, making sure to make Uzume's wish come true. Fumiko, by the end of the day, was well known around the village and talk spread quickly about her being Uzume, which was not untrue. Fumiko found herself sitting near her bedroom window, looking up at the stars at night, smiling. "I wonder what this new world will bring as well... Ginsei, I hope you're doing well, but knwoing you, you're fighting very hard. Good luck," she said before laying her head down and falling asleep. ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FcLPL8cPQ-8)) Keyth watched as the green armoured samurai stared him down. " ALRIGHT THEN! GUESS ITS JUST YOU... AND M-AGHKK!" The Samurai had slashed across Keyths chest with a horzonital slash knock him into a tree back first. Holding his chest he looked up seeing the green armoured warrior come down from the sky with his strike. Keyth ducked his body dodging it just barely as the massive tree behind him had been cut right in half. He rolled to the right gripping tightly to his blade. " You fight, like a retarted cow.." Said the green armoured samurai as he eyed the Oni. " Yeah... well i fucked your mom.." The green armoured samurai roared. " WHAT! YOU DID NOTHING OF THE SORT WITH MY MOTHER!" " OOOHH YEAH I DID, I FUCKING RAG TAGGED HER SHIT!" The green armoured samurai, grew in anger as his chi began to coat around his body. " You will pay.. FOR THOSE WORDS!" He said charging at Keyth again. Keyth being able to block some, he had to duck and weave through most of the strikes. Leaning his body to the right Keyth spin swiftly on his right foot, twisting his body low so it led into a sweep kick, knocking the man off of his feet. Keyth pulled his body back doing a back flip and slinging his blade at the samurai who caught himself in an air-recovery. In mid air, he knocked Keyths blade away. But..." SUPRIISSEEE!!" Keyth was now above the samurai head, he had shifted his body to his blade using a fragment of his Cleaver shot technique, now right above the samurai's head he twisted his body twice and came down with a horzontial strike so strong that it caused the green armoured samurai's blade to broken in half with sheer force alone. He'd get smashed into a stone boulder as his helemt flopped of of his head. " GAwk!" He said coughing blood as he looked up at Keyth who had sheathed his blade, the gauntlents on his hand had retracted the long talon like claws as he let out an animal like roar and took off at his enemy. " NOOOOO!!" Keyth stopped right when he was infront of him, letting dust pull itself over the samurai's body as he began to viviously claw the man to death. By this time, Ginsei had off'd his opponent and was now staring down Keyth as he brutally murdured this man. Blood would fling itself left to right as he clawed him to death. Keyths ghoulish screams of victory falling right behind each strike before he suddenly stopped breathing hard. His claws on his gauntlents sheathed themselves as he tilted his head up. "......You know..." he said turning to Ginsei. " Once you start killin..." He said turning his body around fully. to face him. " It just... gets easier and easier over time... heh.." He said smirking as his sharp canines could be seein in his mouth. He turned his head after catching scent, his canine like senses allowing him to pick up someone else in the area.. his eyes shifting left to right. " Hey, you smell that...." ChairmenRyoji: (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RZGP9JlLk6o ) “SPLOOSH!!!!!” Densuke’s body would be submerged underneath the raging waters of the ocean. His eyes would widen as the pushed chi into his body, and revamped his momentum, leaping out of the water, and into the sky, as high as he could go. The beast of water would send tenticles flying at Densuke (xD) all with sharp lashes on the edges and ends of them. Densuke would turn around in his decent with gritted teeth and a wicked smile of excitement, as he weaved and wove, his way through the tenticles, taking only a few minor gashes and wounds here and there. “SHOW YOUR FACE DAMMIIIIIIIIIT!” Densuke would hit the water, using his Atsuruoku no Ken, and forcing the water to explode upwards. “GYOOOOOOOOOOOARRR!!” The beast long body would emerge having felt the impact of desuke’s fist(http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7NKb_xsEN7U ). “So chi is your weakness…as I THOUGHT” Densuke would accelerate his body once again, sourrounding the beast with afteriamges of himself. He’d accel to sonic speeds again, but this time pushing his body further with his new levels of chi. The water would begin to stir…and stir.. violently. The beast could not break free from the forming vortex of water that was now every present high in the sky, matching the mountains in height. Densuke would break this circle and take a dash back, only to inhale and exhale his breath sharply. His body now glowing a bright gold, even from a distance he would look like a golden star in the middle of the day, or a second sun…he’d run inside of the tornado like water vortex in the opposite direction, to counter act the already forgoing spin of the vortex. The beast roars of pain, and seizure only pushed Densuke to further his ascension in side. Once in the very center his shine didn’t deminsih not even for a second as he made his final move. “ TUYAAAAAAAAA!!!” Densuke would focus his chi into his brain..heating his body up by altering the temperature inside of his hypothalamus..here he can release limits of his physical body he never truly had proper mastery over. His body temperature was now 130 degrees and rising. Densuke would then begin to move his hands in a tai chi like motion, faster and faster and faster (looks like this http://stream1.gifsoup.com/webroot/animatedgifs6/2363471_o.gif )until his arms seemingly disappeared from sight. Utilizing the Atsuryoku no ken, he’d send waves of heated air through out the vortex, evaporating it on impact, and causing nothing but a giant tall tower of steam to pour it’s way upwards..and then sudeenly with a wave of his hand “FWOOOMM…..” the mist started to disperse…leaving Densuke to slowly decened form the air. The breeze in his hair, he’d fall into the water with a soft splash. The beast slowly reformed…Densuke readied himself but…the two just looked at each other. ‘what the? He’s..not attacking me…why do I feel…bad for this thing? Emphathy?...” Densuke looked at the beast. It’s eyes changed from a gnarly green..to a shimmery cerulean blue. That stood out even amongst the clear ocean. Densuke would reach his hand out…the beast would nudge it with it’s nose. This thing made Densuke look like a pea, so of course Densuke was about the size of it’s nostril. .( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IcseamG7ReYDensuke would start to pet the thing. It made a low hum….”D’Aw…you’re not even evil…you were playing…why the fuck can I understand you? WAIT I’M UNDERWATER WHY CAN I TALK?!” The beast hummed again) “Oooooh..so it’s your power eh? Well thanks. Mind giving me a lift to the next land mass?..I don’t know where I am…but I know where I’m to be going.” A shot of the surface would appear if one had a camera.() They’d begin to see the water start to roar in a direction…it would pick up on speed, and once the water splash cleared, it would be Densuke riding atop of the head of the thing he’d just defeated. “HAHAHAHA! WOOO!! This is even faster than I was going!” The beast would cater to densuke’s enjoyment, and swerve from left to right. A few doves would descend from the sky and begin flying beside Densuke in a synchronized pattern of sorts. Then flying ahead to show him the way even further. This was only followed by some giant looking koi fish, leaping up from beside him as if they were trying to race Densuke and his watery friend. “Tch! You guys aren’t even on my boy’s level! Leave in your vapor!” The beast would groan and in a straight beeline dash at a breaking barriered pace until a massive land structure appeared. “Ah hey! Theres land!” the beast would emit a low growl and speed Densuke over to the land mass. Densuke would hope off of the beast and look around. This place looked to be straight wilderness, but it seemed in the distance was a tower and a very tall one. Literally. This thing made the KPD tower look like a fucking lego block tower. Densuke would look back to his watery friend and touch his forehead. “Thanks again. Sorry for the fight..but you’ve helped me see wha ChairmenRyoji: ..but you’ve helped me see what I can and cannot do here. Well…to a point. Do you have a name? I might need you again If im gonna traverse the sea.” The bast would emit a low groan, but in intervals as if explaining something. “Mizuchi eh? And all I have to do is call? You’ll come?” The beast would groan happily and flop around splashing waters all over the shore line. “Okay okay! Haha! Mizuchi. Thanks. If this is the capital like you say then I guess the mountain I’m looking for isn’t very far from here. I’ll be going now. I’ll catch ya later!” the beast would recede from sight, slinking back into the seas. Densuke would kick off his sandals. They were as ruined as ruined gets anyway. He’d traverse the shore, and begin walking a pathway…the capital was near, but…the doves. The doves kept guiding Densuke in another direction. Where that was he didn’t know, but he had this gut instinct to follow. xXAyperosXx: Ayperos stands there still watching them. He saw as Ginsei offed his opponet and then looked over at Keyth as he continues to slice his to peices. He crossed his arms as he looks at them both and listened as Keyth spoke about killing being easyer. He shakes his head and speak out at him. "Wow Keyth, think he's dead enough?" He would move out his hand and a ball of water be floating in his hand as he spoke. "If you don't know already.. Its me. Ayperos." He waves around his hand and the ball of water follows. "Oh and before you ask, i have no idead whats going on. I saved a village and then a vision and now I look like this.." He looks at the ball of water and it turns into a spike, he then shoots his hand forword and the water spike sticks in a tree and then turns back to normal water, leaving a baseball sized hole in the trunk of it. He looks back over to Keyth and Ginsei to see if they were even listening to him. ChairmenRyoji: (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eKFTSSKCzWA ) Densuke would traverse the pathway he’d been instructed to walk on. Along the way he couldn’t help but stop and take in the scnery…green grass. Pine trees with a lovely scent. And a soothing river flow. “Eh…this is nice and all but it’s time like this I’d at least like a companion…or something. Hell Felicity would be great or even a fucking talking dog.” Densuke would continue his walk, which seemed to get increasingly steep. He’d see yet another dove and open his arms. “okay seriously. I’ve been following you for what seems like hours, not like I can tell time in this damned area to begin with, and I don’t know where the fuck I’m going! I’m pretty sure I’m miles away from EVERYONE who I knew, let alone any closer to this pass or whatever? Like seriously?! Giimme a fucking break here!”( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pkAe7x3kOgc ) The dove would look at Densuke with a blank stare. Then begin to turn it’s own head….until it…poped..and made a gruesome cracking noise. Densuke would flinch and have a “O.o” expression on his face. As suddenly the area…changed. (http://th08.deviantart.net/fs70/PRE/f/2010/063/b/1/Skull_valley_by_eWKn.jpg ) into these jagged rocks with skulls…being the trend in the shapes of certain formations. The water even turned blood red…Densuke would swallow with a large gulp. “I could really use Danny’s comic relief right about now….” He’d close his eyes and sigh. “Best be that I continue on, this is either an illusion, I died on some bullshit, or something has trapped me in yet another dimension..” Using his enhanced senses he’d sniff the air. “It even reeks of death..” Densuke would press onward and after a while of walking he’d hear breathing. Heavy breathing. Not the annoying kind, but the “I’m hungry” kind you’d get from a fat kid who’d been chasing the ice cream truck for an hour non stop on roller skates. Densuke would look around. Left. Right. Up. Down. He couldn’t see anything. Suddenly it seemed as if the rocks grew…taller? “…I swear it was sunny a few minutes ago.” Densuke looked around. He was actually a little fearful here. Alone. With no one to support him or even give him a “you can do this”. Suddenly a broading deep voice, that sounded like it had multiple people talking at once, would peirce the air. “Yet antoher…….falls prey…..before my ever growing stomaaaaaaaaaaach.” Densuke would turn around and see a giant skeleton..leaking blood from it’s mouth. With red eyes that had yellow irises. (http://images.wikia.com/betterbleachfanfiction/images/3/3e/Gashadokuro.png ) Densuke froze in his place. Looking at the thing. Horrified. This was something he’d not gotten accustomed to. Besdies it’s sheer size it was downright creepy…Densuke would smack himself in the face twice, shouldering the fear and folding his arms. “Ah, you must lost. The legend of Zelda reject boss list isn’t in this location I’m afraid.” The skeleton would move with after iamges forming. It looked angered. “Your gest….is menaingleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeess……..you who have fallen into my trap. Must now become my meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeal.” Densuke would step back. “ha! I-I’m not afraid of you!” Densuke lied out of his ass. He was actually scared this time around. “The skeleton would drop it’s mouth open and let out a low growl as a blood red mist leaked from the mouth of it. “I AM GASHADOKURO. FEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!” out of no where a large shrieking noise emitted after it spoke. Densuke would take heed and pose in his HHS fighting stance. He didn’t know what he’d gotten himself into…..and he wasn’t sure if he could get himself out. Discordia: As Kyoko stepped into the gate, it was as if the whole world had been bleached out and nothing but blinding whiteness remained. She clutched the leather of the leash in one hand and tried to tighten her grip on Keyth’s hand. He had vanished and she was alone in the whiteness, except for the tiger who silently padded alongside her, before color started to bleed into her vision. Brilliant blues and vibrant greens blending in a kaleidoscope of color, then it seemed as if gravity ceased to exist. Kyoko hovered for what could only have been a few seconds before she started to fall. Her body twisted and tumbled in the air before meeting with a splash. Immediately, she was swept under by the pull of rapids. Kyoko struggled to keep her grip on the box as she pulled with her arm and kicked hard with her feet. It was a good effort but futile and she slipped further under. The lack of air caused her chest to tighten and burn as she was dragged by the vicious water. Just as her mind started to travel to the most negative of thoughts of how she had only been here a matter of seconds and she had already ended up in such a situation that her death seemed almost inevitable, she felt a tug on the back of her shirt. Slowly, her body began to move against the current, which was putting up one hell of a fight to pull her the other way. Still, her body made progress towards the surface as the force pulled her and her legs frantically kicked. Finally, there was air as her head burst through the waves and Kyoko inhaled deeply. Her eyes had slowly rolled open to find the tiger had her collar and was swimming contently through the waves. They were in a wide river with a thick line of trees on both sides. It may have been odd, but Kyoko couldn’t help but think how clear the water was, as if it was untarnished by civilization. Finally, the tiger dragged her upon the shore and she couldn’t help but throw her arms around his neck and hug him tightly. “Good Boy.” She said as he licked her face happily. Along his neck there hung a collar with 雷电 in small gems. “Raiden is your name,” she said as she scratched his ear. Raiden was content with her touch and sat happily. < To Ark 8 Ep 4 To Ark 8 Ep 6 > Category:Ark 8